Currently steel is produced by two types of operations: integrated mills and minimills. In the integrated mill, sintered iron ore pellets, coke and lime are charged into a blast furnace (BF). Air is blown in at high speed to combust the coke to generate carbon monoxide and heat. Sintered iron ore pellets are reduced to hot metal by the carbon monoxide and melted to form liquid iron. The liquid iron is then sent to a basic oxygen furnace (BOF) where pure oxygen is blown into the liquid iron to remove excessive carbon and convert iron into steel. The fundamental problems associated with this production route are the needs for coke and intense high temperature combustion. Coke making is one of the most polluting of industrial processes and high temperature combustion generates a great amount of dust and wastes energy in the exhaust gases.
Minimills employ electric arc furnaces (EAF) to melt steel scrap with or without DRI (Direct Reduced Iron) and produce generally lower quality steel. Minimills traditionally enjoyed an abundant supply of steel scrap, however, the recent strong demand for scrap internationally has doubled the price. DRI prices have also significantly increased due to high cost of reformed natural gas, causing many DRI plant closings.
A revolutionary steelmaking technology has been developed by the present inventors based on the use of microwave energy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,168). This technology can produce DRI, iron or steel from a mixture, consisting of iron oxide fines, powdered carbon and fluxing agents. This technology is projected to eliminate many current intermediate steelmaking steps, such as coking, sintering, BF ironmaking, and BOF steelmaking.
This technology has the potential to save up to 50% of the energy consumed by conventional steelmaking; dramatically reduce the emission of CO2, SO2, NOx, VOCs, fine particulates, and air toxics; substantially reduce waste and emission control costs; greatly lower capital cost; and considerably reduce steel production costs.
Microwave heating technology has the advantage over blast ovens relying on combustion in being faster to heat the iron oxide feed materials since it does not rely on conducting heat into the material through air or other gases but rather it generates heat internally directly by absorbing the microwave radiation. Furthermore, microwave heating is selective, i.e., it only heats components of the material that needs to be heated, i.e., to reduce the hematite or magnetite and does not heat the silica, phosphorus, sulfur or other non ferrous components of the feed material directly, so that the energy is much more efficiently used and the maximum temperature reached can be much lower. The feed material does not need to be electrically conductive to be heated with microwave radiation in being reduced.
Another problem with iron and steel making has been the retention of sulfur and phosphorus in the iron which may reduce the quality of the iron or steel produced. This problem results from the much higher temperatures typically reached in conventional reducing of iron oxide by combustion of natural gas or coal. These higher temperatures result since the outside of the pellets or green balls or other feed material is raised to a temperature much higher than needed to carry out reduction because of the need to achieve proper heating throughout the entire pellet or ball and to reduce the time required to raise the entire mass to the level required for reducing the iron oxide. At these higher temperatures, phosphorus and sulfur are also reduced and this results in elemental phosphorus and sulfur being retained in the iron or steel. This problem is exacerbated if coal is used to reduce the ore or other feedstock since coal sometimes contains sulfur, and this would further increase the level of sulfur in the iron.
A further problem resulting from the high temperatures required in conventional reduction processes is that expensive refractory material must be employed in the furnace increasing the capital costs. Also, any silica present may also be reduced, which will also contaminate the iron and have a deleterious effect on its quality in many cases.
Another problem encountered concerns excess silica being present in the feed material either from the mining operations or in the ore deposits. Silica content varies in iron ore from different deposits. While silica will be eliminated by being part of the slag forming on molten metal, if excessive slag forms this will block attempts to inject a gas into the molten metal and thus interfere with the process. Thus, in instances where excessive silica is present in the ore or the pellets, the silica content must first be removed or at least minimized. This has heretofore required grinding of the ore into a very fine powder in order to mechanically separate the silica from the ore, a quite costly process representing a major expense item and energy consumer in processing such ore. In fact, too high levels of silica can render some ores commercially worthless.
Another disadvantage a rises from the air injection of conventional practice and blast heating to reduce iron ore as this generally results in combustion of all the carbon associated with the feed material into carbon dioxide. This represents a waste of potentially useful carbon combustibles and adds to the carbon “footprint” of the process.
It is the object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods for the production of metals and in particular iron and steel which utilize microwave heating in such a way to realize the potential benefits of using microwave heating in iron and steel production.
It is yet another object of the present invention to recover carbon combustibles involved in the reduction process in a useful form.
It is a further object of the present invention to avoid contamination of iron during production with phosphorus, sulfur or silica using a minimum energy and at a lower cost.
It is still a further object of the invention to separate silica from the ore at a minimum consumption of energy.